The present invention relates to seat covers, specifically, to a sun reflecting and heat generating, waterproof motorcycle seat cover which prevents the seat cover from absorbing water and remaining wet for prolonged periods of time; a sun-reflecting component which prevents the seat cover from overheating while sitting in the sun; and a heat-generating component which provides warmth to the vehicle operator.
Many motorcyclists do not enjoy using a motorcycle seat that has absorbed water, nor do they enjoy using one that is cold to the touch, or hot to the touch. Once exposed to water, the seat may absorb the water and remain wet for prolonged periods of time. Additionally, some seats become very hot when left parked in direct sunlight. Motorcycle seats can also be cold after being parked outside over night or in the winter. It is generally preferred to have a temperature controlled dry seat.
It is therefore the intention of the present invention to provide a waterproof motorcycle seat cover which reflects sunlight and generates heat to provide comfort to the vehicle operator.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to seat covers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices, however, fail to disclose a seat cover having a plurality of heating strips and a reflective outer layer.
In view of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing lid holding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.